It all started with a Challenge
by Gloo1997
Summary: Birthday present for justawriter33 and GinnyWeasley77. Remus/oc Sirius/oc Lily/James


Disclaimer: **I do NOT own HP.**

**Author's note: Happy birthday to Aurelie Bones (justawriter33) and Blaire Vandever (GinnyWeasley77 ). This is my gift to you!**

**Oneshot**

* * *

><p>Blaire Vandever and her cousin, Aurelie Bones, stood outside of Honeydukes, waiting for their best friend, Lily Evans. It was mid-October, and the trio were stocking up on candy for Halloween. It was a custom that none of the girls had outgrown. Aurelie, a 7th year Hufflepuff, was a half-blood. Her mother, a muggle, was Blaire's aunt. Both Lily and Blaire were muggleborns and in Gryffindor. To say that Aurelie was ecstatic to find out that her cousin was going to Hogwarts with her would be the understatement of the century. Blaire, of course, was shocked to find out all about her cousin's magical heritage.<p>

"What's taking her so long?" Blaire asked, looking into the sweet shop through the large window. She spotted their friend's unmistakable red hair first, quickly followed by her very red face. "Okay, either Lily is embarrassed, or James is pissing her off."

"I vote on the latter. Should we go inside?" Aurelie asked, biting her lip. She tucked her light brown hair behind her ear and turned to Blaire.

"Yeah, let's go." Blaire pushed the door open and, together, they made their way over to Lily and the Marauders. The Marauders, a group of three fellow seventh years, all Gryffindors, were surrounding Lily. James Potter, a boy with untidy black hair and round glasses, was in front, harassing Lily, as usual.

"Oi! Potter! Isn't their a rule against molestation?" Blaire asked, her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about, Vandever?" Sirius Black, a highly attractive womanizer, and James' best mate, asked, arrogantly.

"Lily may look mature, but she is mentally 5 years old," Aurie teased.

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed. "That was uncalled for!"

"Actually, it was totally called for," Blaire said, totally ignoring the four spectators. "You kept us waiting for our delicious candy. How do you expect me to live without my hourly dose of chocolate?" Blaire yelled, drawing the attention of many passer-byers.

"Drama queen," Aurelie coughed, causing Blaire to glare at her. "So, um, James, what brings you to this part of the shop? Not including Lily." The smirk that Blaire and Aurelie wore on their faces were so identical, it was scary.

"Well, Aurie," James said, throwing his arm over said girl's shoulder. "There comes a time in every boy's life when they want," he paused.

_"Please don't say a girlfriend," _Lily thought.

"An ultra truth or dare game against three lovely ladies," he finished.

"You are so on!" Blaire said.

* * *

><p><strong>*In the Room of Requirement later that night*<strong>

* * *

><p>Remus was sat next to Blaire, a beautiful girl he had had a crush on since their first meeting on the train.<p>

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Mum, I said I'd be fine," an 11 year old Remus whined, pushing his mother off of him. "I have to go now or I'll miss the train."_

_"Okay, pumpkin. Remember to write," Remus' mother yelled as he boarded the magnificent Hogwarts Express. He waved to her until he couldn't see her anymore, and went in search of a compartment. He passed many full compartments. Before he could continue his trek through the train, one of the compartment doors slid open, and out stepped a short blond haired girl with pink high lights. She was wearing her Hogwarts robes that were a bit large on her. She ended up tripping on the hem of her clothes, and fell, face first, into Remus' arms. _

_She pulled away hurriedly, her face burning as she stumbled out an apology. "I-I am s-so sorry! It was an accident!"_

_"It's fine. No harm done. I'm Remus, Remus Lupin," he said, extending his hand with a smile. _

_"Blaire, Blaire Vandever."_

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"Remus, did you hear my question?" Blaire asked. Remus snapped out of his daze, his cheeks turning red as he cleared his throat.

"No, sorry. Could you repeat it?" he asked, sheepishly.

"I said, Lily brought some Veritaserum. Are you okay with taking it?" Blaire rolled her eyes before grinning. "If my beauty distracts you, Remmy, just say so," she teased.

Remus gulped and turned beet red. "U-um, I-I'm fine with taking the potion." He diverted his gaze to the floor he was sat on, trying not to meet anyone's eyes.

"Okay!" Sirius barked, getting everybody's attention. "Time to drink some of this poison, I mean, potion, so we can get this thing started."

"Rules! First we need rules," Aurelie said.

"Awww, don't you trust me, Aurie?" he pouted.

"I'm a Hufflepuff, not stupid," she snapped. "First rule: all dares must be kept under PG-13. Second rule: unless the majority of the people say other wise, you _must answer all truth questions. _Third rule: You can pass one dare. If you pass a second one, you must answer two truths. Pass a third, and you're out. Deal?"

"Deal," everybody chorused before downing their potion.

"Me first!" Aurelie said. "Truth!"

The marauders leaned close to each other and started whispering. Finally, they pulled apart and Sirius smirked, causing Aurelie to gulp. "Do you fancy anybody in this room?"

"Yes," she smirked.

"Who?" Sirius asked, leaning closer.

"Sorry, but now it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Sirius scowled before grinning like a maniac.

"Dare."

"I dare you switch clothes with me." Aurelie was wearing a black night gown, but, underneath, was an entirely different story. She was wearing a yellow tube top, and a black leather miniskirt.

"Easy enough," he shrugged. Blaire and Lily exchanged a smirk before dragging Aurelie over to the bathroom that the Room created. Aurelie quickly stripped down, as did Sirius, and they handed the girls the clothes. Sirius was standing in only quiditch boxer briefs when he saw the clothes. "No! No way am I wearing that!"

"You already agreed," Aurie said, stepping out of the bathroom. She was wearing Sirius' grey t-shirt that hung off one of her shoulders, and his red quiditch sweat pants that she had to tighten with a belt. In Sirius' eyes, she was beautiful.

"Well? A dare is a dare. Or are you too chicken for it?" She mocked. His eyes narrowed as he tried to put the clothes on, but they were too small. Remus rolled his eyes and made them slightly larger so that they would fit him; Aurelie would surely kill him if he ripped them.

"There. Done."

He looked…ridiculous. But, Aurelie had to admit, the tube top showed off his abs and she wasn't complaining.

"Alright, Lily, truth or dare?" Sirius asked, trying to pullthe miniskirt lower without showing off his bum.

"Truth," Lily asked reluctantly. Sirius' frown turned into a smirk, something, Aurelie noticed, that was happening a lot.

"How do you feel about James?"

Lily looked to Blaire and Aurie, pleading with her eyes to have them object, but they just shook their heads and pointed at her. Her pleading turned into a glare as she grew angrier. "Some friends you are," she muttered. She turned back to Sirius and shifted in her seat. "Um, I don't…hate him," she said.

"That wasn't the question he asked, Lils," Blaire said, grinning.

Lily shot her a dirty look before taking a deep breath. "I've been in love with him since fifth year," she sighed in defeat.

James was grinning so big, Blaire was surprised his face didn't split. James was so overwhelmed with happiness; he couldn't control himself as he attacked Lily's lips with his own. The noises coming out of their throats was so disturbing, they cast a silencio on them so that they could continue their game.

"I'll take Lily's turn," Blaire said. "Remus, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you," she paused, trying to think of a good dare. "I dare you to snog Sirius."

"NO!" Both boys yelled, causing Lily and James to stop their snog-fest for a split second before returning to their business. "Pass," Remus said, blushing furiously.

"Blaire, truth or dare," Sirius asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to snog Remus."

Blaire smirked and turned to Remus. Before he could react, her lips were on his. They were warm and soft, he noticed. Her arms snaked up around his neck as she pulled him closer. She bit his bottom lip, causing him to moan. He was shy with his kiss, she noticed, but that didn't stop her. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, causing his lips to part. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned. Somebody cleared their throat behind them, and they pulled apart immediately.

Aurelie and Sirius were smirking at them. They both flushed, but that didn't stop them from sitting closer together. "So, um, Aurelie, truth or dare?"

"Dare, most definitely," she grinned.

Blaire pretended to think for a minute before pointing at her and Sirius, then to a broom closet that magically appeared. Aurelie flushed slightly before pulling Sirius to the closet. They were in there for about ten minutes. They couldn't hear anything, so they assumed they silenced it.

While they waited, Blaire started to play with Remus' fingers. "Remus?" she asked.

"Yes, Blaire?"

"What does this make us? I mean, are we dating, or friends…with benefits?"

"Well, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Yes, please," she grinned.

"Then we're dating."

They leaned in to kiss again, when the closet door slammed open. Sirius and Aurelie stepped out, now in their proper clothing, and their hair all messed up. "Best. Dare. Ever," Aurie sighed.

"Agreed," Sirius said.


End file.
